the panther and the leopard
by emokidgrimm
Summary: Ame is new to CP9 will she fit in? will she be abe to impress her life long dream man? wait and find out read and review (i suck at sumaries)
1. Chapter 1

Cp9 fic chapter 1 Lucci x oc

Chapter 1: welcome to CP9

I stood anxiously infront of the most powerfull government assasins, CP9 ( cipher police 9) as I was slowly judged by each and every member. They stared at me with scrutiny, I stared back blankly. " what's your name" said the friendly voice of yhe youngest agent,Kaku.  
" Hyakuman Ame sir" I answered.  
" a million rains" translated the deep voice of CP9s Blueno, I noded slightly.  
" a beutiful name. Yoyoi!" Commented Kumadori his long pink hair making an exclamation mark.  
" I wonder how many doriki you have? Chapapah." Stated the zipped mouth Fukuro.  
" that's sexual harassment" stated the only female member of CP9 as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.  
" heh I don't care" said Jabra ,the hot head of the group.  
"Hn", all were silent as the strongest member of cipher police 9 stood from his seat.  
Rob lucci, the name put fear into the hearts of bothe marines and pirates alike. He was power. He was fear. He was a weapon for the government. He was SO HOT! He stood infront of me with a blank expression on his face. Then out of the blue he hit me with a shigan. I reacted emediately enableing one of my special moves, " diamond tekkai !" I said, my skin immediately turning into diamond. His shigan didn't even tickle. " can you use all six of the rokushiki techniques?" His deep voive asked, I noded. They all turned to Spandam-sama and noded. As Lucci-sama sat down spandam-sama stood up and said " well welcome to cipher pol. 9 Ame-san."... 


	2. Chapter 2

CP9 fic chapter 2 2 Authors note: so the second chapter is up yay me plz r&r

DISCLAIMER: i do not own cp9 or any other one piece characters in any way. Ame is mine( even though i wish lucci was too)

Lucci: -_- no

Chapter 2: uniform

I entered the room that Kalifa-sama lead me to. It was a large spacious bedroom with a large built in closet and a medium sized bathroom... my bed was there... and all my clothes...  
" Ummm Kalifa-sama how did my things get here?" I asked turning to the blond beauty of cp9.  
" im not sure the same happened to me" she replied "Oh" i replied looking a myself in the mirror.  
My wavy black hair was at my waist and my tanned skin shone with sweat. I stared into my ice bue eyes and smiled," i look like my mother" i said. I heard a slght chucle some from Kalifa-sama. I turned to see her walking out the door, " you need to find a black outfit that will serve as your uniform" she caled over her shoulder and walked out closing the door behind her. I was left in the solitude of my new room to find a uniform before dinner. Kalifa-sama had told me before that spandam had decided to have "family meals" so i was to report to the dining area at 6:00.  
I shuffled through my closet and found a long slevebutton down shirt the colour of my eyes, a black dress pants,a black tie, the jacket to the pants and a pair of black pumps. I took a shower and put on my clothes. I untuked the shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.i stuck my feet into the pumps, hooked a finger into the collar of the jacket, slung it over my shoulder and headed to the dining area... 


	3. Chapter 3

Cp9 fic chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: so heres the next chapter. Im working on building ame and lucci's relationship so here we gooo!

DISCLAIMER: i no own cp9 or lucci-chwan Ame

Chapter 3: feminine charm

As i stepped into the dining area i looked towards Kalifa-sama for aproval. To my surprise she winked, smiled and patted the seat beside her. I nodded and walked over, draped my jacket on the back of the chair and sat down "Welcome to the first CP9 family meals!" Said Spandam-sama with a bit too much enthusiasm. I looked towards Kalifa-sama with a questioning glance, she shruged.  
" Ame you are the newest and youngest member of CP9. Welcome to the family!", Spandam-sama continued, " Lucci is your senior agent then by order of strenght comes Kaku, Jabra, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukuro and kalifa. I noded silently.  
It became silent as the kitchen staff brought the food in, " i ordered oysters, shrimp and pork-fried rice for you." Kalifa-sama whispered in my ear. I smiled at her gratefully. " your choice of drinks please?" One of the staff asked "" red wine. "" Lucci sama and i said at the same time. The man looked at me in awe for a minute, blushed and ran out saying, " ill be just a minute m'am... and ummm... sir!".  
I looked at Kalifa-sama questioningly. She smiled " i think you have your first fanatic." I blanked,  
"Fanatic?" I questioned.  
" marines who tend to have crushes on us." Kaku sama explained. I noded . The waiter came back and poured the wine, i took that chance to look him over. He was about 5 foot 10 with short wavy brown hair, slightly sun burnt skin, green eyes and a killer smile. He poured Lucci-sama's drink first and then came to me. As he was finnished i held on to his wrist and stared into his eyes, " you have great taste in wine." I said in a monotonous voice, he blushed. E stood up, not breaking eye cotact, " whats your name?" I asked " m..m..m...miko r..r..rove ...m..m..m..m'am" he stutered, his face becoming a deep shade of red " Rove... can i call you that?" , he noded, " Good! Rove there's no need to be afraid of me do i look dangerous to you?" I asked smiling gently " no m'am" he said visibly calming down, i noded.  
" there is no need to be so formal with me," i laughed," call me Ame" i said cocking my head slightly to the side all the while not breaking eye contact.  
" Of course Ame-sama." He said I laughed softly, " that will do" ,i said, " have a nice day Rove ill see you around!" I said and sat back down. He blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance and then nodded vigerously " y...y..YES M'A...i mean Ame-sama. If you need anything a all you can count on me!" He said, saluted me and then ran out.  
I burst out laughing as i saw the look that i was getting from the other CP9 members,( Well most of them. Lucci-sama had on a blank exprwssion). "What was that?" Jabra-sama asked " hypnotisim?" Asked Kaku-sama " magic? Yoiyoi !" Kumadori-san yoi-ed " drugs? Chapapah!" Questioned Fukuro-sama "Sexual harrasment" Kalifa-sama stated as if it was the most ovious thing in the world.  
I choked on my wine as Lucci-sama said," feminine charm". Every one looked at him then at me, back at him then back to me...  
" he,s right" i said as i wiped my lips. They gaped open mouthed at me. Lucci-sama stood and left... 


	4. Chapter 4

CP9 fic chapter 4

AUTHOR: so fourth chapter is now up. Please please PLEASE PLEASE read and reveiw... Lucci take it away

LUCCI: she does not own anything...  
Me: lucci -_-  
Lucci: ok fine. Ehem:

DISCLAIMER: emokidulquigrimm does not own One piece or CP9 or me. But she does own Ame...

ME: thank you now on with the chapter!

Chapter 4: mission statement

I floped down unto my bed and sighed, i was getting used to my senior agents' behavior; Kalifa-sama seemed happy to have another female around, Fukuro-sama was glad to have another ear to listen to his gosip, Kumadori-sama liked acting ou his skits for me to judge, Blueno-sama took it up on himself to mix different drinks for me to taste test, Kaku-sama offered to be my trainer because he knew how it felt to be the newkid ( i was realy greatful) and Lucci-sama was... nutral...  
I mean not even the slightest hint of anything! Nothing! Aaaarrrrggghhhh!... well i wont let it bother me. I took off my shirt,tie and heels and went to sleep in my bra and pants...  
'W..was that a snicker' i thought in a half awake daze... nothing 'oh well' i thought and went back to sleep...or tried to! Something (or someone) poked me in my side and giggled. Now i was awake. I flew up and activated tekkai, " THE FUCK?!" I growled. There in my room stood CP9 agents Kalifa, Kaku, Jabra and Lucci, who, might i add, was pkeing me in the side with... a pen. -_-. Seriously...  
" OUCH!" I screamed as he stabed me with the pen instead.  
"Lucci!" Kalifa-sama protested, taking out a hanky to wipe the small puncture hole. Thankfully i had my tekkai on or god knows what might have happened.  
" take it easy on her Lucci. Christ!" Kaku-sama added "Its ok. I probably deserved it" i mumbled with a grin. I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower, " so whats up?" I called out " a mission" Kalifa-sama said "I still think its too early" i heard Kaku-sama say "Whats too early Kaku-sama?" I asked stepping ot of the shower and into the closet. I put on a matching pair of red underwear and my uniform with a pair of red heels I steped back out, slung the jacket over my shoulder and stuck my hand into my pocket. " there's no need for such formalities Ame, its just Kaku or Kalifa ect" Kaku-sa...erm...Kaku said. I nodded. " so you guys are going on a mission hunh?" I said trying to make small talk.  
" oh not just us you have to come along too." Kalifa said " hunh?!" I said dropping my jaw " my point exactly why now your not even used to the place yet!" Kaku ranted " he wants her to get killed! Hahaha!" Jabra laughed " he wants her to get experience." Lucci-sama stated bluntly. We all looked at him. I sighed deeply, " i dont mind anyways. Im kind of hyped up.! Whats the mission?"  
" undercover work" Kalifa said " were going as couples" Kaku added.  
If i had water in my mouth it would have been all over Jabra. I blanked...  
"Umm... Ame?" Kalifa sama called " why is this my first mission? Jashen help me!" I said holding my head ""Jashen?"" They asked.  
" my god Jashenioro" i said dismisively. They mouthed 'oh'.  
" wait there are five of us one of us wont have a partener!" I said hopefully " nah! im going with one of the marine girls " Jabra said. I grabbed Kalifa and pulled her into my bathroom.  
"Who am i paired up with? Kaku?" I asked praying to Jashen that i was right.  
"Nope. Im with Kaku, you are my little sister whos with Kaku's best friend, Lucci." She explained "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Me: so there you go

Ame: why me?

Lucci: .

All: read and review!

Ps: next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. sorry

Sorry about this guys the original virsion to this story is posted on the following account

Emokidulquigrimm

I had problems with my log in so please follow it there.  
I will discontinue posting it up here. Ill just do random fics on this account.

Kommene *bows*

Hope you will still read and review 


End file.
